Shinji Nishiya
|romaji = Nishiya Shinji |alias= |birthday =May 20th |age =29 |gender= Male |height =168 cm (5'6") |weight = |hair = |eye = Brown |quirk = Arbor |status = Alive |family = |occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = |teams = Hideout Raid Team |debut = Chapter 1 |debutanime = Episode 1 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Kōtarō Nishiyama (Vomic) Masamichi Kitada (Anime) |eng voice = Aaron Roberts |bloodtype = A |birthplace = Kagoshima Prefecture }} |Nishiya Shinji}},Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 10 Omake also known as the hero , is a Pro Hero. Appearance Shinji's face is unknown since he has only been shown wearing his Hero Costume, a black unitard with a wood helmet, wooden gloves that reach past his forearm, a wooden belt, and wooden shoes. Personality Shinrin Kamui is a very serious and focused person when it comes to his hero duties; however, he gets easily depressed when someone takes his glory or credit. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Shinrin Kamui confronts a villain using a "monster form" Quirk. Reading out his charges, Shinrin Kamui asks the villain to step down while dodging a series of attacks from the giant. After the villain refuses to comply, Shinrin Kamui prepares to use his Lacquered Chains Prison to stop his movement, when suddenly Mt. Lady intervenes in the fight and knocks out the villain, stealing all of Shinrin Kamui's credit.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc He and Mt. Lady have trouble dealing with Trapezius Head Gear, as he is holding hostages, until All Might shows up, beats him up, and saves the hostages. Although he and Mt. Lady are grateful, they complain that All Might will put them out of a job.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 U.A. Sports Festival Arc Shinrin Kamui, Mt. Lady, and Desutegoro are assigned guard duty for the U.A. Sports Festival. He says that he would like to watch and scout new talents, even though he cannot. During the festival, Desutegoro got his attention and pointed out Izuku Midoriya, the young man who purposely got himself involved with a villain and were amazed by his progress. Hideout Raid Arc Shinrin Kamui joins the Police Force and many Pro Heroes in the rescue operation to save Katsuki Bakugo.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 All Might breaks into the hideout while Shinrin Kamui swings in and restrains the League of Villains.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 The villains escape when All For One intervenes. After the dozens of Artificial Humans are defeated, Shinrin Kamui, Endeavor, and Edgeshot go to All Might's location where he is battling All For One. Shinrin Kamui rescues the heavily injured Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, and Gang Orca. Shinrin Kamui tells Mt. Lady that she did well.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 93 Quirk and Abilities Arbor: Shinji's Quirk allows him to control the wood on his body. *'Lacquered Chains Prison': Shinrin Kamui shoots out the wood from one of his arms and surrounds the enemy with it to immobilize them. This move is first used against an unknown enemy in Chapter 1. Battles Entrance Exam Arc *Shinji Nishiya & Yu Takeyama vs. Giant Villain: Win Battle Trial Arc *Shinji Nishiya, Yu Takeyama & Toshinori Yagi vs. Trapezius Head Gear: Win Relationships Mt. Lady Shinrin Kamui does not think that Mt. Lady is empathetic when she mercilessly stole his fame. Later, they work together along with Desutegoro as security guards during U.A's Sports Festival. After the Denki Kaminari vs. Ibara Shiozaki fight, Mt. Lady teases that Shinrin Kamui has a similar Quirk to Ibara Shiozaki's. During the raid on the League of Villains hideout, Shinrin Kamui rescues Mt. Lady and tells her that she did well. Desutegoro Shinrin Kamui seems to have a better relationship with him than with Mt. Lady. Trivia *Shinrin Kamui fighting style seems to be based on Spider-Man. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Hideout Raid Team